Mas, Hein?
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: E Misha arregalou os olhos, vendo Pellegrino quase engasgar. O motivo? Era só continuar ouvindo a conversa alheia. PadAckles.


**Mas, hein?**

**ShiryuForever94**

Nota: Gente, sério, ou nem tão sério assim. Eu não posso ficar com Jt papeando nas madrugas que sai loucura... *suspiros* Eu comecei esta pobre shortfic de um jeito, saiu de outro e, seja o que vocês quiserem. É curta, simples, sem pretensão, ok? Espero que não me matem... *foge para as montanhas 

Fandom: Supernatural/PadAckles/Marksha (culpa do Jt!, batam nele... E da Adne Helena, of course, precursora do casal)  
Categoria: E eu lá sei? A essa hora da manhã ja estou louca...  
Advertência: Não me matem, ok? Foi um pequeno surto de madrugada.  
Beta Reader: Quem? Jt! Sniper ora... Te amo viu?  
Dedicatória: Jt! Sniper (que coisa repetiva meu Deus...) kkkkkkk  
Capa: não dá para postar aqui, infelizmente, uma montagem tosca feita por mim

**ONESHOT**

Intervalo de gravações. Ou final. Faltava a revisão do diretor.

Jensen olhou para Jared, que olhou para Jensen, e ambos sumiram para o trailer do loiro.

Ninguém no set estranhava nada. Se alguém ainda não sabia que os dois eram mais que amigos, é que sofria de cegueira.

Nem com os casamentos recentes, nada mudara para aqueles dois.

Copiões prontos, eis que Phil Sgriccia nota um pequeno problema numa cena e suspira.

- "Misha, Mark, vamos ter que refazer uma cena ou duas. Podem chamar o dueto Winchester?"

- "Er, Phil... Eles estão... No trailer..." Misha Collins respirou fundo. Se não estava enganado, a conversa dos dois no trailer era... Daquelas... Afinal de contas, fazia dez horas que estavam gravando sem parar e notara os olhares de Jared para Jensen. Aliás, nem mesmo ligava mais pro fato de que os dois eram tremendamente óbvios quando estavam cansados.

- "E?" Phil Sgriccia estava cansado, queria ir embora e pronto.

- "Ah, Phil, por favor, até eu que cheguei dia desses sei que não se deve incomodar os J no trailer." Mark Pellegrino ofereceu um café a Misha. Gostava do colega de elenco.

- "Só que não se trata de incomodar." Phil passou a mão pela cabeça e suspirou. "O que será que eu posso fazer? Marcar amanhã cedo?"

- "Ah, não! Eu combinei com Misha de irmos... Er, bem, quer dizer..." Mark Pellegrino ficou branco, mais... Misha riu.

- "Eu e Marksha vamos chamar os dois poderosos protagonistas. Pode deixar. Não quero perder nossa folga." Um olhar com um sorriso cheio de nuances. É... Misha Collins andava MUITO interessado em Mark Pellegrino.

O intérprete de Castiel e o ator que personificava Lúcifer andaram com calma, foram se aproximando aos poucos do trailer de Jensen Ackles.

- "Faz mesmo questão de sairmos amanhã?" Mark perguntou enquanto bebericava café.

- "Você não?" Misha girou a cabeça, cansado.

Mark Pellegrino segurou no braço de Misha e suspirou. - "O que há conosco?"

- "Vamos deixar para amanhã? Teremos bastante tempo." Collins fechou os olhos brevemente e expirou ar quente. - "Gosto de sua companhia."

- "Por que será que eu acho isso tão... Parecido com certo par de atores que tem nomes que começam com J?" Pellegrino chegou mais perto.

- "Hum, vai ver é mal de atores que contracenam e possuem a mesma inicial?" Misha não se afastou, nem um pouco.

- "Somos casados." Pellegrino se perdeu no azul daqueles olhos.

- "Jared e Jensen também são." Misha entreabriu os lábios, um pouco sem fôlego. - "Mark..."

- "Misha..."

E o ator que podia personificar perfeitamente um demônio, simplesmente lambeu de leve seu lábio superior e chegou perto. Bem perto. - "Amanhã, Misha, nós vamos conversar."

- "Certamente..." Misha suspirou, fortemente. - "Vamos chamar aqueles dois..."

Sorriram um para o outro e se aproximaram do trailer de Jensen. Misha ergueu a mão para bater na porta e...

Vozes foram ouvidas.

E Misha arregalou os olhos, vendo Pellegrino quase engasgar.

O motivo? Era só continuar ouvindo a conversa alheia.

- "Claro que não é verdade!" Jared estava inquieto e andava de um lado ao outro daquele trailer.

Do lado de fora, um aturdido Misha, com um ainda mais aturdido Mark Pelegrino, se entreolhavam, completamente sem saber o que dizer...

- "Jensen, eu já disse que o meu é maior e bem mais duro. Você sabe disso, já olhou, pegou, chacoalhou, fez tudo que há para se fazer! Eu vou conseguir enfiar melhor que você!"

Mark engasgava, de novo, e olhava Misha, que estava com a maior cara de depravado do planeta.

- "Ah, Jared, qual é? O que conta não é exatamente o tamanho. A grossura é mais importante!"

- "É? Mas acontece que mais grosso, o buraco fica maior!" Foi a resposta de Jared.

Agora era Misha quem engolia em seco e passava a língua em torno dos lábios.

- "O seu é mais grosso, Jensen, isso é normal se o comprimento é menor. Não quer dizer que agüente enfiar até o fundo pra ficar bom, nem que alcance o melhor ponto."

- "E o meu é muito menor que o seu? Até parece!" Jensen suspirou, era audível do lado de fora. - "Eu vou enfiar e pronto, conforme-se que você pode ser grande, mas eu alcanço melhor o local certo."

Do lado de fora... Mark e Misha estavam passando de branco "não ouvi isso" a vermelho "meu Deus que porra é essa".

Um pequeno silêncio.

Misha com a mão no ar, ia bater na porta do trailer de Jensen para chamar para um remake, mas...

- "Jensen, pára que não vai dar. Pára logo antes que arrebente tudo!"

- "Deixa de ser gay, Jared, é só a ponta. Nem enfiei tudo ainda."

Agora era oficial... Mark Pelegrino estava roxo.

Misha Collins estava quase surtando.

Foi quando Jim Beaver chegou.

- "Já chamaram os dois?"

- "NÃO!" Foi a resposta de Mark e de Misha, ao mesmo tempo, apavorados. - "Aliás, vamos deixar para outro dia e..."

- "Ai, Jensen. Puta merda, não enfia tudo, porra. Aprendeu a fazer isso onde? Numa esquina?"

Jim Beaver arregalou os olhos que parecia que ia ter um colapso.

- "O que eles..."

- "Eu não quero saber!" Misha praticamente agarrou Mark Pelegrino pela manga da jaqueta e saiu arrastando-o de lá.

Jim Beaver estava sem ação. Totalmente perdido.

- "Jensen, pelo amor de Deus, eu não agüento essa sua falta de jeito com isso. Enfia direito ou não enfia, que coisa."

Jim Beaver achou melhor avisar os diretores que os protagonistas estavam... Ocupados? Revirou os olhos... Essa juventude de hoje...

Dentro do trailer, Jared e Jensen discutiam. Uma porcaria de um quadro com foto dos dois que não queria ficar preso na parede. Jensen queria um parafuso, grosso, mais curto. Jared queria um prego, maior, mais longo.

* * *

Nota: Espero que não queiram me arremessar pela janela depois dessa. Comentários são bem vindos. Obrigada.


End file.
